


Running Against the Odds

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Ronon POV, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon reflects on his years as a runner, and how much he still loves running even after all these years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Against the Odds

Even though Ronon had ran for seven years, he still loved the feel of the burning sensation in his legs as he ran and ran and ran. The best missions were the ones where he would run almost nonstop. He didn’t know why he loved running so, perhaps it was the one familiar thing that could never be taken away from him, no matter what the wraith or anyone else ever did to him. 

He even ran in his dreams, running through the woods with a sense of adrenaline and purpose, though he forgot what that purpose was as soon as he woke in his quarters on Atlantis. He loved running with his commanding officer, Lt. Col. John Sheppard, as often as possible. The two of them would run silently, swiftly through the ancestral corridors. If, as a child, his adult self told him that one day he’d be running through the City of the Ancestors, he’d’ve laughed and called himself a fool. 

But, oh he loved running. Running was something beautiful and peaceful, something far more personal than he could ever imagine it being. He could run until the end of time. He had the feeling that he would likely be running to his death, of which he would greet gladly as long as he could run and fight doing it. He’d always imagined himself running and fighting at the end of his time, at the high point of a battle. 

He never imagined getting old, and living amongst the city of the ancestors and spending his time with his friends-friends that have become like family-and laughing and having fun, even as the wraith were all destroyed…

It was the happy ending that he never knew he’d wanted, as a young man.

And now that he had it, he was never letting it go again.  
~*~

End


End file.
